Bad Luck Boy
by JustJasper
Summary: For Kink Meme IV: Reid hurts his back while having sex with Morgan.


If either of them had believed in such nonsense, they would have said Reid was cursed when it came to sexual activity.

It had foreshadowed during their first time together; Morgan had made it special with dinner and wine and candles because Reid had never had sex with anyone before, and had planned a long slow night of foreplay, extensive preparation and lovemaking. After Derek had spent almost twenty minutes worshipping Spencer's body, the other man had wanted to return the favour, and had tried to smoothly switch their positions by flipping them over; he'd promptly cracked his head on the bed's headboard and knocked himself dizzy. Panic had followed, and their perfect first time together had ended in shambles, with Reid holding an icepack to a severe bump on his head.

They could have put that down to nerves on the first time, if it were not the first of surprisingly regular incidents over their three year relationship. There was that time when Reid had had his hands cuffed to the headboard while Morgan was fucking him mercilessly, and he'd managed to pull so hard on the padded restrained he'd broken the wooden slat they were looped around, and his hands had shot forward with the motion and smacked Morgan in the nose, leaving him dazed and bleeding but thankfully not broken.

The incidents were not always so dire that they ended their session, or they came at the end. There had been the time that Reid had been riding Morgan's cock on the sofa, had gotten a little carried away and promptly fallen off. Luckily he'd clambered back on with only his pride hurt.

Things didn't even need to directly involve Morgan for them to go wrong, which would have proved, if they believed in such twists of fortune, that it was all Reid's bad luck; the paler man had stroked himself into a fury while Morgan watched from the chair by the bed, and when Spencer had ejaculated, he'd managed to hit himself right in the eye with his fluid. It had stung and he'd spent ten minutes rinsing his eye with lukewarm water in the bathroom, while Morgan attempted to comfort him and tried not to laugh.

They had no idea that things were going to go wrong this time as they fucked each other senseless, Reid arching his back and moaning loudly, Morgan pounding into him as they both drew close to their end.

"Fuck! Spencer!" Morgan grunted. "I'm cumming!" he cried out and emptied into his lover.

"Derek!" Reid gasped as his own orgasm ripped through him. "Ahhh-AAAH!" he yelled louder than Morgan had heard him do so in the bedroom before, tailing off into a whimper and going prone on the bed.

Coming down from their high, Morgan kissed the other's shoulder, smiling to himself. Then Reid let out another whimper, this time clearly of pain.

"Baby boy?"

"My back hurts." He said pathetically.

"Huh?" Morgan sounded slowly, gently pulling out of his lover. Reid tried to push himself up, but his back spasmed and he let out a yell.

"Ow!"

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Oww!" He keened, and Morgan kissed his forehead, not knowing how else to sooth him. "I think I've pulled a muscle."

"Sprained your back?" Morgan offered.

"Yeah...ow." he added, partly for the pain but mostly so Derek would kiss him sweetly again.

"This is so like you." He noted, putting another kiss on his cheek. "Physically incapacitated and covered in cum." Derek chuckled, getting up from the bed and heading out of the bedroom.

"You're not being very sympathetic!" Reid called after his retreating form. He tried to move again but his back spasmed, so he groaned and stilled. Morgan reappeared a few minutes later with an icepack wrapped in a towel. He cleaned Spencer's belly with a damp wipe from an efficient packet tucked in a bedside draw.

Reid gave a rather exaggerated pathetic little moan as his lover crawled into bed beside him, coaxing him to roll onto his side. It did actually hurt to do so, but Morgan distracted him by kissing his shoulder as he slipped the icepack between them, pressing it to the man's back.

"Just relax, baby." Morgan hushed. "This'll minimise any swelling. I don't know how you manage it."

"You were the one fucking me..." Spencer pointed out weakly.

"And I'm very good at it!" he faked sounding offended as he snuggled against Reid's back, hand still holding the cold compress to Reid's back.

"It's not my fault..."

"You were the one stretching and flailing."

"I wouldn't have been if you hadn't had your penis in me." Reid sassed, and Morgan snorted.

"Maybe we should just put it down to bad luck."

"There's no such thing as bad luck. Luck is simply a word that's applied to patterns of events and circumstance-"

"Shut up." Morgan said simply, nuzzling the man's neck. "You're my bad luck boy, and I love you."

Reid ignored the twinge of pain in his back and settled against his lover, unable to keep from wondering just what sort of sex accident they'd have next.


End file.
